1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a light baton for use in aquatic games, specifically a light-emitting baton body structure for enhancing enjoyment at aquatic recreation areas. Because the translucent baton body has holes in it, and one end is equipped with a light-emitting module, the light baton easily sinks in water, creating a colorful flickering light source refracted by ripples in the water, making the baton bright and fun to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As swimming is a form of exercise that uses the body's buoyancy in water and uses the arms and legs to stroke through the water, it can exercise muscles throughout the body and expand lung capacity, making swimming, among numerous forms of exercise, one of the best for effectively exercising the entire body. On the other hand, beginners or those playing in the water, especially toddlers or children learning to swim, may develop an inexplicable fear of the water, or, despite having learned to swim, give up aquatic sports due to lack of interest. Therefore, how to help those learning to swim or participating in aquatic recreation to overcome their fear of water or take an interest in aquatic sports, developing an implement that would be both entertaining and useful and increase people's enjoyment of swimming were among the problems the designers considered and wanted to solve.
The present inventor, noting the opportunity to improve upon the drawbacks described above, has devoted a great deal of energy to research and putting the findings to use, finally disclosing the present invention, a reasonable design that effectively improves upon the aforementioned drawbacks.